Song
Leadership S&S is led by a Captain and Vice-Captain who are promoted through majority vote. Bribes and threats are usually made to establish dominance and votes. Terms last for a minimum of one year and maximum of five. If the captain and vice-captain are killed while in office then another voting session takes place with whoever happens to be in the guild territory at the time. Ranks: CAPTAIN: Leader and driving force of the guild. VICE-CAPTAIN: Right hand to the leader of the guild and fills in when captain cannot. CONSIGLIERE: Advisor to the captain and vice-captain and head of weaponry department. ENFORCER: In charge of claiming debts or working as the muscle for the guild. S&S ROGUE: More seasoned members, they are trusted with complex missions. NEW-BLOODS: New recruits or less seasoned members. They are given scraps for jobs and the dirty work. Location Beneath the capitol is a maze. It stretches out to different corners of the city however none of it lead directly beneath the castle grounds itself. The maze is BIG. Only part of it has been explored and mapped by Song & Silence. Maze is little over 6'8'' ''in height. There is no other light source than your own within the Maze. Monsters lurk within the Maze and despite the guild's best efforts the monster population doesn't seem to shrink. All of the entrances to the Maze are more or less hidden and often require special action to open. To get to Song & Silence HQ there is a trapdoor made of stone, which looks the same as rest of the floor, and is opened by pressing certain stones in a certain order. The underground maze was created by a wizard so you can literally say "Wizard did it." The Wizard's Workshop is within the Maze but so far nobody has found it.... or its owner. (Possibly a powerful litch within its workshop?) There are stolen treasure troves but all are well hidden within the Maze and often protected. Demographics The Wizard created the maze a little after the capitol city had finished being constructed. He did not intend for it to be used by the Song and Silence Guild. Multiple races, ages, genders etc. are sworn into the guild after a weeks worth of brutal hazing and bribes. Beliefs The guild is a criminal organization that is all about making money the quickest way possible. They don't sheer the sheep, they skin it. They don't wet their beaks, they guzzle the whole bottle. They take all manner of scum and villainy and have, through force, managed to become the dominant crime guild in the Capitol. They operate a secret headquarters in the maze of sewers and tunnels under the Capitol City and their previous leadership was seriously considering selling the city out to the Dark Army if they got close enough. They have no loyalty towards anyone, not even each other, and guild law is enforced through threat of violent death. They are very much a group of self serving, selfish individuals who steal and loot in unison. LF: Regrowth They are profiteers of the war, renting their own members out as assassins, saboteurs, and cutthroats willing to do ANYTHING to keep this profitable cursed war going.